orakefandomcom-20200215-history
Tips/Tricks
The "Monsters are awake/asleep!" message in the chat means the Death Ghost can spawn or not, respectively. * Scylla Dungeon becomes available at Combat Level 40, the Rage Cave and the Dungeon skill at level 50, and Mystica at level 60. These should all be explored since they have value to the player. * The simplest way to level combat is to start with Slayer then Dungeon and switch between these two as necessary. * Keys for T1/T2/T3 Crates can be bought northeast of Bobo Port in the Rage Cave from the Key Holder. * For items that do not stack on their own, you can use the NOTE function. To note items, you must insert the letter "n" before the number of items you wish to deposit or withdraw. Example: Typing "n23" will make a noted stack of 23 of the item you were attempting to deposit. Items must be unnoted in the same way if already noted, it does not automatically become unnoted when you withdraw/deposit the item. * To privately message or whisper another player, use !InsertNameHere". * To speak in guild without switching channels put ";" '''at the '''start of your message. *Type "/who" in game for a list of players currently online on your server. * For mining, a good start is in Loto Mine near the chest (bank) located west of Loto Port. This location has quick access to a bank (one map away) and contains the initial 3 ores needed until level 25 Mining. When you get to level 25 and are mining Frozen Ore, continue using Loto bank since it is closer than other banks. * Doing skills such as Crafting, Alchemy, or Fishing can make a fortune. * Doing Slayer is a good way of getting Soulstones. * Kill Ice Dragons and sell the hides to the Witch outside of the Land of Ice cave. Kill Ogres in Mindos Cave for good early game Combat experience. They also drop decently valuable gear. Kill Red Dragons in the Boneyard or Black Dragons in Lilo Cave on Lily's Island for mid-game Combat experience. * Spells and basic magic attacks with staves can be simultaneously loaded. (Hold the attack button while castingand the attack should launch right after the spell casts). * It is worth buying the Aracia Teleport (and other teles) to drastically reduce walking time when farming materials. * Pet HP/MP fully regenerates when switching maps. * Buy Alchemize from the Witch or obtain it by killing Frozen Bees or the King Black Dragon. It allows the player to turn their items into gold if they have a full inventory rather than doing a vendor run. However, Alchemize only grants gold at 25% of the item's value rather than the 30% that the vendor gives. * Check out gooby's guide to skilling: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1kIIOwapOLzWLMjITtnplbdMSZb504WRRxso8mOzCeMI/edit?usp=sharing Money-Making Methods * Killing Cows and completing the Farmer’s repeatable quest can be a good low level money maker. You can also kill Chickens for Golden Eggs and sell them. * Using your Magic Rocks to create a Shining Staff yields a greater value than the rocks themselves or other products that use rocks in their recipe.